


Abundance

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: A can't keep hands off B's chubby belly, A lovingly squishes B's flabby belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Body Worship, Chubby Kink, Comforting a stomachache reveals hidden belly kink, Libraries, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining character steals glances at chubby interest while they eat, Rubbing face lovingly against belly, Stomach Ache, Tender reassurance about weight, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: They finally meet deep in the stacks, embraced by books on plants, of all things, when Tyler accidentally rams an elbow deep into a guy's belly. Which is a shame—Tyler really likes the cute librarian's soft belly.Maybe the librarian will still let him touch it someday.
Relationships: Chubby Male Librarian/Male Book-lover Who Turns Out to be a Belly-Lover Too
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Abundance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



They finally meet deep in the stacks, embraced by books on plants, of all things. Tyler's been wandering down the unfamiliar aisle forever, trying to find out what to do with the big, leafy _thing_ his sister dumped on him—a near-dead pothos, apparently, or is it a philodendron—when he accidentally rams an elbow deep into a guy's soft belly.

Not much about the guy hits him at first, lost to the man's pained, breathless, "Oof," and Tyler's own hot cheeks and babbled apologies, a spewed litany of, "Sorry, sorry, god, I'm so sorry." Before he can think it through, he's set his book down and gotten to his feet and has a hand on the startled stranger's belly.

The librarian's belly. The _hot_ librarian's belly.

"Oh, shit." Tyler jerks his hand away. "I am so sorry."

"You got me pretty good," the librarian says, with a small chuckle, still rubbing at his middle. Tyler tries not to watch, to stare. He's messed up enough today. But he's been stealing glances at this guy for months, and now he's _there_ , mere inches away, his plump hand moving back and forth across the part of him that Tyler's been trying not to stare at the hardest. And, for once, his belly isn't hiding behind a vest. "Goodness. Maybe you should stick to literature instead of horticulture."

The heat in Tyler's cheeks gets hotter. "My sister dumped a pothos on me," he blurts out. "Or a philodendron. I don't know. Is your—are you okay, uh—" He runs a hand over his face. "Crap, I've been coming here for months, I punch you in the gut, and I don't even know your name."

The librarian laughs again, warm and quiet, the crinkles at the corners of his sparkling blue eyes deepening. "Usually I'm getting headbutted by one of the kids running around here," he says, looking down, a lock of his graying brown hair falling behind his black glasses and into his eyes. Tyler looks down, too, and watches him give his belly a gentle pat, the flesh jiggling slightly beneath the touch, then let his hand rest on the curve. Tyler swallows hard. His belly is _perfect_ , a soft and lovely rounding that spills beautifully over the waistband of his gray trousers. "Not sure if an elbow is an improvement or the opposite. And I'm Julian." He lifts his hand from his belly and holds it out for a handshake. "Hello."

"Julian," Tyler repeats, and takes Julian's hand. "I'm Tyler, and I'm really, really sorry." After such an awful start, he's probably never going to be able to talk to Julian again without bursting into flames from spontaneous combustion, so if he's ever going to have a shot, he has to take a chance now. "Sandwiches," he says, and Julian looks amused but confused. "Do you like sandwiches? And soup?"

"I've been known to enjoy both occasionally," Julian says. "Do you need me to show you where the recipe books are?" He pulls his hand from Tyler's grasp and turns, gesturing in the cookbooks' direction. "I could make some sugges—"

"No, no, that's okay," Tyler interrupts. "That's not..." Julian looks at him again, baffled, and Tyler's heart breaks. Surely he's not the only one who _sees_ Julian? "I wanted to take you to lunch. To apologize! And to...to take you to lunch."

Julian's mouth falls open. Tyler shifts under his wide-eyed stare. Judging by how hot his cheeks are, he must be blood red. God, he's made such a mess of this—and he's not much of a catch, not really, and he only introduced himself properly after hitting poor Julian in the gut instead of with scintillating conversation about Shakespeare or his WIP...

"Would dinner work?" Julian asks, hesitantly. "I, uh, already took my lunch break, I'm afraid."

A small shiver twists deep in Tyler's gut—Julian's already eaten; Julian's perfect belly is _full_. "I didn't hurt you too bad?"

"Oh, I'll be feeling it for a bit," Julian says, and rubs at his belly again. Tyler's hands twitch to join in, and he shoves them into the pockets of his jeans instead. "But dinner would be good, if that's alright with you. You could show me your plant, even. Maybe I can tell you what it is."

That makes Tyler laugh. "Are you a plant guy?"

"Not at all," Julian replies, with a grin. "I'm a book guy—and some books have pictures."

* * *

He takes Julian to an Italian place, a small restaurant where baskets of bread and large plates of pasta overflow with delectable food, leaving little room for the rich desserts. Not once has Tyler ever managed to finish a meal here, and his stomach always suffers, but Julian lights up and says, "Oh, I've been dying to try this place," so maybe he's doing something right.

They talk for hours, about books and travel and Tyler's new golden pothos. Between carefully cut bites of plump cheese ravioli, Julian tells him of his early love of "big kid books," and over forkfuls of carbonara Tyler reveals how he used to spend hours at the library and the rest of his time daydreaming, until someone finally put a pencil in his hand and told him he could write stories of his own. Julian is easy to talk to, and, god, so beautiful in the restaurant's dim and golden lights. His big blue eyes sparkle behind his glasses, his skin seems to glow, the whole of him vibrant and captivating. And the way he eats—without shame, without hesitation, uninhibited about putting more food into his belly—is delightful.

As expected, Tyler cannot finish his meal, but it doesn't go to waste. Julian accepts it eagerly, and cleans that plate, too, not complaining about the strain it surely must put on his stomach at all. When they head outside after, Tyler snuggles in close, wrapping an arm around Julian, and he takes a chance, resting a hand on Julian's belly.

"Your stomach must be killing you," Tyler says, lightly. He's certainly feeling his meal, pleasantly overfull, but Julian... "Where'd you put all that stuff?" For a moment, he worries Julian will freeze up, but he doesn't have to worry for long.

"Things are a little tight in there, yeah," Julian says, with a little laugh, "but I'm okay. Really."

"You sure?" Tyler runs his hand experimentally over Julian's belly, unable to help himself. It feels so _good_ , firm over his stomach, soft everywhere else. He's probably being a weirdo, a total creep—god, it's far too soon for this—but then Julian relaxes, letting his big belly jut out further, and sighs with relief. Tyler's heart clenches. He's been sucking it in, hasn't he? Poor guy. Tyler slides his hand down low, cradling the soft swell. "Don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

Julian's smile widens, wide and sweet, and he pushes Tyler up against the wall, pins him to the hard brick with his warm, lush belly. "I'm very comfortable," he says, and gives Tyler a kiss.

* * *

They don't have sex that first night, Julian giving him a coy smile and telling him he's "an old-fashioned gentleman" before they kiss again on Julian's doorstep.

Tyler lies awake for what feels like hours after, the press of Julian's belly against his own, the softness of it in his hand, the warmth of it filling his head like it filled his palm. He wonders what it looks like beneath Julian's clothes, if it's hairy or bare, if it's unmarred or covered in stretch marks. Whatever lies underneath those starched shirts will surely be _beautiful_ , and Tyler can hardly wait to see it.

He does wait, through breakfasts and lunches and dinners with Julian, through meals that grow more and more casual with each one. They talk about books over steak and eggs, trade favorite poems over massive turkey sandwiches on a park bench, bicker with smiles over new releases while eating double cheeseburgers with milkshakes at a diner. Tyler gives Julian a pothos cutting over tacos. Julian brings him a fountain pen and a journal when they meet for midnight waffles to celebrate Tyler's NaNoWriMo win. It's fun. It's _good_.

But those meals are an exercise in frustration. Through each one, Tyler's eyes keep going to Julian's belly, watching as Julian nourishes its softness, fills it with good food—sometimes too much food, enough to make Julian groan and cradle his gut. Those meals are the greatest torture. In the sober light of day, Tyler isn't brave enough to reach over and rub the blissfully full swell, to pat it and tell Julian he did good, to ease any pain that might have taken hold of that incredible belly. Instead, he watches Julian hold it or rub at it himself with his heart lodged in his throat and tension stretching bowstring tight through his spine.

Every goodnight kiss that comes without an invitation into Julian's place stretches the delicious tension between them even tighter.

Tyler wonders when the thread will finally snap.

* * *

It finally does when Julian gets sick, a minor stomachache that has him canceling a date for more Italian food with too many apologies for Tyler to count pouring from Julian's mouth. Tyler invites himself over, bearing gifts of peppermint tea and ginger candy, and finds himself facing Julian's bare belly as soon as he walks in.

"You really didn't have to come over," Julian says, his blue eyes wide and earnest, his hand moving over the swell peeking out from his open sleep shirt. His cotton pajamas match his eyes, and his big belly glistens faintly—with lotion, perhaps.

Tyler sets his bag on a table beside the door, and he pulls Julian into a hug, saying, "I really did," as he slips a hand between them, pressing it to Julian's stomach. "Sounded like you needed an emergency belly rub."

Julian laughs, and it turns into a small groan. "You're right. Not feeling my best tonight." He runs his hand over his belly again, and Tyler watches, fascinated by the sight. Julian's belly is rounded, but not a perfect orb, its softness gently cascading over his waistband. Silvering dark hair runs down the middle, framing Julian's deep, wide navel.

A pang of guilt twists in Tyler's own gut, worsening when Julian says, "My stomach really hurts," with an uncharacteristic pout. He shouldn't be _ogling_ part of his boyfriend's body like this when he's feeling sick. Julian's shy, "Do you mind if I go lie back down?" as he kneads his middle just makes Tyler feel worse. And while he's been open about his appreciation for Julian's body and big belly before, now it feels wrong, like a secret he should keep tucked deep inside.

"Best place to get that belly rub," Tyler says, forcing a smile that must pass for the real thing, even as his insides coil and his face feels hot. He's not sure he can handle touching Julian's belly just yet, but there's still tea to be made and candy to give him. "I'll go fix you some mint tea while you get comfortable." He reaches into his bag, and his hand finds the box of candies first. "Oh, and these are for you. Might help settle your stomach."

"I'm not really queasy," Julian says, his sad eyes brightening as he takes the candy, "but I'm never gonna turn down candy. Thank you."

Soon, Tyler has a cup of tea ready and his own nerves under control. He hunts down Julian, finding him lying down in a small bedroom, curled protectively around his belly. "You don't need a hospital, do you?" Tyler asks, and Julian looks up at him and smiles.

"It'll calm down eventually." Julian rolls onto his back with a small moan, settling atop a pile of pillows. Clenching his eyes shut, he whispers, "Oh, my belly," and rubs firmly at his stomach with both hands. Tyler watches, entranced, as Julian's plush, ample flesh dips so deep beneath the press of his chubby hands, the way it moves, giving in to the pressure without hesitation. "Oh," Julian repeats, small and pained. "But a little help would be appreciated."

"Yeah," Tyler says, moving automatically toward the bed, setting the cup down on the nightstand and carefully sitting next to Julian. "Of course."

Julian lets his hands fall, giving Tyler a grateful smile, and tugs his open shirt out of the way. "If you could push in pretty deep, that'd be wonderful."

At Tyler's first experimental touch, Julian lets out a blissful sigh and sags against his pillows, some of his tension melting away. His belly is warm beneath Tyler's hand, and so very, very soft. It feels like it'd be perfect to cuddle, to sleep on, to bury his face against. But it is hurting. Underneath his palm, though Tyler cannot feel it, he knows Julian's belly is in turmoil, aching and discontent, maybe even cramping.

So, Tyler focuses on Julian instead of himself, putting his other hand on Julian's belly and moving it over the bounteous softness, mimicking how Julian rubbed it, improving on his technique. He presses down firmly, and the flesh yields easily under his palms, letting him knead it, massage it. His own breath hitches, and he tries to stifle the sound, disguising it by clearing his throat.

"Your hands are very warm," Julian says. "It's nice."

"The tea," Tyler says, needlessly. Of course it was because he was holding the tea. Of course Julian knows that.

"Feels good." Julian winces. "But I don't."

"Let me try and fix that for you," Tyler says, pushing his hands deeper, moving them further. "Just relax, and I'll get this belly calmed down."

He ignores the urge to explore and moves in slow, determined strokes instead, focusing on calming angry insides instead of his own desires. Julian is such a sweet man. He doesn't deserve to be in pain—doesn't deserve to have his pain taken advantage of, either. No matter how much Tyler wants to squeeze the wonderfully soft flesh, no matter how much he wants to feel every inch of Julian's big and breathtaking belly, he cannot.

But, god, he wants to. It might not even be allowed when Julian is well, but he wants to rub all of himself all over Julian's belly, wants to lick it and bite on it and suck on it and _worship_ it. He wants Julian to hold him for hours while he strokes and pets and gently squeezes Julian's belly, making it feel good and loved and warm, with no pain tormenting the sensitive insides. He wants to kiss the spot he accidentally elbowed, the memory of Julian rubbing at his punched flesh coming back to the forefront of his brain so vividly it's like it happened seconds ago.

"Sorry I hit you," Tyler says, "that day."

"It's alright. Really thought it'd leave a bruise," Julian says, "but it didn't."

A thought occurs to him then, a bit silly, but Julian seems to like silly. "Can I kiss it better?" Tyler asks, and Julian chuckles.

"Little late for that, I'd say," Julian says.

"You're right," Tyler says. "Maybe it'd help your bellyache a little, too, though."

"Hmm." Julian draws out the syllable. "You have a point."

"And your belly's very kissable." As soon as he says it, Tyler's heart lodges itself in his throat, pounding with anticipation, with fear.

It only gets worse when Julian says, "Mm, you seem to like it quite a bit."

Tyler freezes. "Julian, I—" he begins, but what is there to say? "That's not all I—"

"I don't mind," Julian says, and lays his hands upon Tyler's. "I'm not sure I'd mind all that much if it was. Nobody's ever..." He swallows. "No one's ever _liked_ my body before." He looks down at his bare middle and adds, "Especially my belly. I've tried to get rid of it, but..."

"Don't," Tyler says, firmly. "Not unless you have to. I just...look at you." Despite his fear, he manages a smile. "There's so _much_ of you. And I want to know all of you.

"But especially this." Tyler bends down and kisses Julian's belly—just a single kiss, though he longs to do more. Up close, it smells of honey sweet lotion and a faint hint of sweat, and the unmistakable smell of Julian. God, he wants to kiss it again so much he thinks it might kill him. "Your belly is _perfect._ And not getting to touch it the way I want has been driving me crazy."

Julian is quiet for a moment. Tyler holds his breath. Finally, Julian says, "I'm not feeling _that_ terrible. You've been a tremendous help. So, if you wanted to play around a bit..."

All of the air flees Tyler's lungs in a rush, and he sags with relief. "You're amazing," he says. "You know that?"

With a tiny laugh and a sly grin, Julian says, "Show me."

Now that he has the opportunity, though, it's somehow more daunting. Tyler stares at the generous flesh curving out from Julian's body, his eyes following every inch of the rounded bounty. So much to touch, its lushness filling his inadequate palms. So many things he'd like to do to it—where does he even begin?

He does know how—gently. Tenderly. Julian's belly is hurting. What better way to tend to it than with a kiss or two?

 _A kiss or two_ turns into far more. He moves to a more comfortable spot and drops kisses all over Julian's belly, tiny and soft, loving the way the warm flesh dips beneath his lips, the fall and rise of it as Julian breathes, the slight jiggle with every bit of pressure. So many kisses. He covers Julian's belly with kisses, until kisses aren't enough, and he drags his tongue over the abundant swell. Julian gasps, just the tiniest catch of his breath, while Tyler savors the salt taste of skin beneath his roaming tongue.

As he moves his mouth, he cradles Julian's belly in his palms, shifting his attention every now and then to running his hands over the arc of it. "Your belly's so big," he whispers, in awe, and drops another kiss on it. "So perfect. I love it." He wonders if it's too soon to add, "And I love you," too, but he lets it slip out anyway, and buries his nerves and his face in coarse hair and plump flesh.

A hand settles in his hair, combing sweetly through the strands, and Julian says, shaky and rough, "I think I love you, too." Tyler sighs, and Julian's belly quivers slightly at the touch of breath.

It pushes Tyler on. He mouths at the twitchy skin, sucking gently, teasing, too light to leave a lingering mark. But he can't stand to stay in one spot when there's so much flesh to explore. He wanders over the vast expanse, sucking at the supple surface as Julian's breath becomes more and more ragged. His own body is an afterthought. Distantly, he notices his cock is hard, but it seems so unimportant compared to what lies in front of him, to Julian and his beautiful belly.

Julian's beautiful belly that he wants to see again. Tyler sits back on his knees, and starts to rub Julian's belly again, moving his hands in aimless swirls over its damp and sumptuous surface. As he presses deeper, Julian murmurs, "Oh, that feels incredible," and a glow of pride runs through Tyler's blood.

"How are things in there?" Tyler asks. "Belly still hurting?"

"A little." Julian opens an eye, and flashes Tyler a lazy smile. "But this is amazing. Please, do continue."

"Good." Tyler squeezes a handful of Julian's belly experimentally, and enjoys the way it feels, the way it gives in to his hold without hesitation. "God, there's so much I want to do to you," he says, breathless with excitement, and rubs his face against Julian's belly, savoring the plushness of it, the rasp of sparse hair beneath his cheek. "So many good things."

"Long as you don't elbow me again..."

"Never," Tyler promises, and kisses the spot he injured, before going back to massaging Julian's belly. "Not on purpose."

"Then do them," Julian says.

Tyler does, pouring himself entirely into worshiping Julian's belly.


End file.
